<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easy by Laura_Sinele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775499">Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele'>Laura_Sinele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asra (The Arcana) Route, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Canon Gay Relationship, Dominant Julian Devorak, Frottage, M/M, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Morning Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital, see notes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Sinele/pseuds/Laura_Sinele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the morning after that glimpse of a memory the apprentice gets in the beginning of Asra's Route. Asra and Julian have had sex to complete a spell, and then some more because they liked it. Now Asra wonders if Julian would be less opposed to magic from now on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asra/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Tumblr event Fictober, prompt 2: 'That's the easy part'</p><p>Mildly Dubious Consent tag:<br/>Asra teaches Julian basic magic, and the thing Julian decides to do magically is non-consensual, but also quite naive: he tries to make Asra kiss him. Te following up conversation implies that Julian expected Asra to be able to hold back, and that he is not willing to do that again as it was merely a stunt, mentioning the need of a safe word for Asra. </p><p>Asra's pronouns:<br/>I couldn't remember clearly Asra's pronouns, I didn't find them anywhere, so I went with what my memory provided which was he/him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a songbird signing at the small round window. Julian didn’t need to ask himself where he was, even though the place wasn’t that familiar. He woke up foregoing that confusing liminal moment in which one doesn’t even know what he did the previous night or who was there in bed with them. The answer to all those questions was much too exciting and filled him with too much joy and satisfaction for him to be able to forget, even in his sleep. He had dreamt of waking up like this, with a soft white, messy mane resting on his sternum, and a warm, slender body wrapped around him. Asra was peacefully asleep and Julian basked in the moment, entangling his fingers in the pale strands, feeling their breathing and heartbeats go as one. </p><p>Asra stirred and stretched, turned to face him and blinked his eyes open. A brilliant smile lit up his face when he met Julian’s infatuated gaze. </p><p>‘Did you sleep well, Doctor?’</p><p>Julian hummed his answer.</p><p>‘Do you still distrust magic?’</p><p>Julian laughed and brought Asra closer, moving to sit up slightly. </p><p>‘Let’s just say it’s not for me, but I won’t complain if you do it’</p><p>With a mischievous smile Asra broke away from Julian’s loving arms, not bothering about the beding sliding down and revealing his naked body. Julian gave out a moan of complaint at the loss, which morphed into a very delighted one at the sight in front of him.</p><p>‘Would you like to learn how to do magic?’</p><p>Eyes never still, roaming all over Asra’s body and face, Julian managed to give an answer:</p><p>‘If that means repeating last night’s lesson, I’m all yours, Master’.</p><p>Asra laughed delightedly, like a stream of clear water to calm Julian’s never ending thirst for him. He then straddled him, cradled his face in his hands and combed absentmindedly his hair. </p><p>‘I’m afraid that spell is too complicated for an apprentice. Also, I should warn you that not many spells require sex, and those that do, usually don’t allow for several reiterations and a nice, cuddly morning after’</p><p>‘I’ve lost all interest in magic, then’, he said as he lunged forward to kiss Asra’s neck, shoulders and clavicles. </p><p>Again, that clearwater laughter that Julian craved. </p><p>‘Listen, but you can get many menial tasks out of the way if you learn basic spells and charms. I’m sure that could be useful for your practice’.<br/>
Julian licked his way up to Asra’s earlobe and relished in the feeling of nails digging in the flesh of his sides, and a not so soft penis pulsing against his stomach. When a low, dragged out sigh confirmed Asra’s interest in his ministrations, Julian decided to ignore his own erection and torture his lover a little.</p><p>‘Alright’, he said with absolute impassivity, ‘teach me some magic’.</p><p>‘Now?’, said Asra incredulously. He even thrusted against Julian a couple of times to make his point come across. But Julian merely thrusted back, earning another sigh and chuckle from Asra, to prove that he was also very much interested in other activities and yet, willing to wait. He wrapped his long, capable fingers around Asra’s buttocks and nodded before drawing a predatory smile and mumbling back throatily: ‘Now’.</p><p>Asra took a couple of seconds to collect himself, hungry eyes pinned on Julian’s canines. Then he lifted one finger to Julian’s bare chest and started to draw invisible lines as he talked. </p><p>‘To do a simple magic trick, all you need is a symbol, a sigil, a physical form of any kind that can contain your will. The more complex the magic, the more intricate needs to be the sign’.</p><p>Not so accidentally, Asra grazed one of Julian’s nipples with his nail while he was drawing, and Julian closed his eyes and leaned back at the sensation. </p><p>‘Are you following?’, asked Asra, amused. </p><p>‘Right here, Master’, Julian breathed. </p><p>‘Good. Next, you need to focus on the pattern in your chest, and you are going to make something happen. Something simple like an object tumbling on its place or a gush of wind entering the room. You need to decide what, first’. </p><p>‘Already have’, drawled Julian, not opening his eyes yet. </p><p>‘Don’t be so self-satisfied, that was the easy part. Now, will it to happen’.</p><p>Asra thought that Julian would laugh, or dismiss the whole thing, or complain about his lack of clarity, but nothing happened. Julian remained silent, still, entangled with him. Then the lines he had drawn on Julian’s chest lit up for a split of a second and Julian cracked his eyes open. Asra felt the urge of kissing his lips, but Julian talked before he could.</p><p>‘I think I did something, but not what I wanted to’.</p><p>Asra was looking around the room, trying to guess what was the failed trick when he realised. </p><p>‘Did you willed me to kiss you?’</p><p>‘Well, yes, but it didn’t work. How do you know?’<br/>
Asra leaned down and kissed him. He had intended to make it a chaste, close mouthed kiss, but they were both still hard, and he had been waiting for a while, so he started rocking back and forth in no time, and Julian pried his lips open with his clever tongue. They stopped to bring their cocks together, and Asra used the pause to answer:</p><p>‘It worked, I just didn’t realise because I already wanted to kiss you. Perhaps next time try something easier than trying to bend someone’s will?’</p><p>Julian had his right hand around their girths and brought his left one to Asra’s nape to bring him down and claim his mouth in a quick, deep kiss.</p><p>‘Why should I go easier, next time? You said it worked’, he said with a disarming smile, taking the moment to squeeze them both down and up in a slow, firm motion that made Asra roll his eyes back in pleasure. </p><p>‘It shouldn’t be that easy for you to break my will’, replied Asra weakly, panting his words. </p><p>‘Nothing about getting with you has ever been easy’, whispered Julian against Asra’s throat, his words infused with devotion and lust as he picked up the pace, chasing their pleasure. ‘We just need to find you a safe word. It’s only fair since you already know mine. And you put that knowledge to good use, by the way’. </p><p>Asra couldn’t help but smile as memories of the previous night flood his consciousness, and Julian was the only thing occupying his mind and filling his senses. He leant forth and sunk his teeth playfully in Julian’s pulse, feeling his own release close. </p><p>‘Harder’, groaned Julian, and Asra obeyed.</p><p>Julian’s rhythm became erratic and his movements sharper, as they both felt the orgasm build up in their cores. They kissed again, ravaging each other shamelessly, and moaned their release in each other’s mouths. </p><p>The songbird had long fleed, and the busy streets outside were rudely loud. Sweat and come covered their bodies, and their breaths were only now starting to even. </p><p>‘Can I make the plague disappear with the figures you put on my chest? Or would we need to fuck to pull that off?’</p><p>‘I know you are joking, but I’m feeling very inclined to put that theory to test’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>